Jensen Quill
''Jensen Acamus Riley Quill ''is current leader of the Snow Patrol he inherited leadership from his father and grandfather. He and his team are known for taking down creatures that live in a climate of below 0 temperature e.g. The Abominale Snowman. 'Origin' Jensen Acamus Riley Quill was born on July 2nd 1988 in Calgary,Canada. Jensen was the youngest out of three born to Peter and Helena Quill. When Jensen was 4 his father left them and Jensens family whent into poverty making them travel from Soup Kitchen to Soup Kitchen. When Jensen was 6 his mother died when she tried to rescue some people from a fire when a log fell on her and she died. Jensen lived with his Grandfather Robert for 10 years when at the age of 16 Robert told him he should join Black Beret Corps and ask for divison Snow Patrol. Jensen took his grandfathers advice, when Jensen applied for his job the accountant asked for his name. When she heard his name she took him underground where Jensen met with his father. On their first meet Jensen tried to kill his father for leaving them but was stopped and calmed down by his Grandfather. 'Marriage and Children' When begining training Jensen did not do well until his pilot test when he was pared up with Emma Haynes, the two began to like each other and became closer when, their plane was shot down over the artic and Jensen who had broke his leg carried an unconcious Emma to the nearest base. When Emma awoke, Jensen asked her on a date she said yes and the two began a relationship, Jensen then proposed and the two were married three weeks later. When they had their first kids Thomas and Henry things were swell until Jensen had to go to back to work. 'Snow Patrol' Jensen became leader after saving his crew from Vampires by pouring cold melted Silver on himself and scaring them away. Jensen was then sent to hunt down and kill a Leviathan. When Jensen hunted the creature he got a call saying that his two adopted daughters had arrived and that his wife had gone into labour and was having twins again. Jensen was sent to Aqueotopolis to meet with King Archibald and Alpha Wolf to discuss wheter or not their was a mole in Atlantis. Jensen did a variety of missions when he was sent to Khaju Bridge, Jensen arrested several Vampires and Werewolves. The Bridge was destroyed when Leviathans broke through, Jensen used his Grapple hook to keep him alive his cable snapped and he feel in to the ocean to his preusumed death. 'Presumed Death' Jensen woke on the shore of Panama where he was arrested for having illegal weapons, Jensen then escaped and used the name Sam Durke to live there for 7 months he maneged to escape when the U.S. Army launched an attack on Panama killing the leader. Jensen travelled to his home where his wife had already moved on but his kids had not. Jensen took his kids including 2 year old Ilyas and they moved into a hotel. Category:Snow Patrol Troops Category:Characters Category:Black Beret Soldiers